


A Chance Encounter

by bellaaanovak



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, F/F, First Meetings, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is back and as she is searching for the Doctor, she finds a very frightened Clara Oswald instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite short; i just had the idea a couple of days ago. amy doesn't remember the daleks coming to earth but clara must, right??? she was on earth at the time it was going on. anyways, enjoy this little thing :)

Chaos was the best word Rose could use to describe the streets of London. It was dark outside, but not necessarily night. There was just no Sun. God; it was awful seeing the Earth like this – everything on fire, people screaming, no Sun in the sky. This was her planet, her home. How could this have happened? Of course the Daleks would never give up trying to destroy the universe, but it was always Earth. She just needed to find the Doctor and Donna so she could sort this out.

 

As Rose walked through disaster towards Donna’s neighborhood, she tried to keep her eyes forward. The longer she took trying to help people and stop trouble, the longer it would be before she found the Doctor. She couldn’t wait to see him. It’s only been a couple of years for her back in her universe, but God knows how long the Doctor traveled around before tonight. She wanted to help everyone around her because that’s what the Doctor would do, but her gun was only so powerful and her patience only so thick. A shop near her caught fire and she winced before turning the corner and running right into somebody.

 

A young woman in her early twenties practically crashed into her. There was a cut on her forehead that was spilling blood, her dark hair was in disarray, and her dress filthy. Rose sighed as the woman stared up at her desperately. She couldn’t just ignore her; she was standing right in front of her. The woman stepped back and looked at Rose’s gun fearfully.

 

“Listen, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Rose said calmly. “I’m here to help.”

“I was… I was at a playdate. I watch two children for their father and they were at their mates’ house. It’s so dark; I’m not from here, I’ve lost them.”

“Alright, well, let’s go and find them. D’you remember anything near where you were? Like, a landmark or a street name?” Rose asked and led the woman away from the main street.

“Yeah, there was a playground nearly right next door. They were playin’ on it when – when they came.” The woman said.

“When who came? Miss?”

“Clara. My n-name, it’s Clara.” Clara sighed. “A mob. A group of people just came runnin’ towards us and I told Angie and Artie to hide but I think I got knocked out, because I couldn’t find them.”

“Okay, calm down, I’ll… I’ll help you. I’m Rose.”

“Rose, okay. Thank you. Thank you.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it.”

 

Rose knew exactly which playground Clara was talking about. She saw it not too long ago when she got here. She doesn’t remember seeing any children around, but she couldn’t just walk away. _What would the Doctor do?_ Of course he’d help Clara. In the face of even the Daleks, he’d rescue children. The playground was less than a mile from the main road and taking side streets helped their chances of getting there faster and not getting noticed by the Daleks. Rose wanted to believe the children were alive and safe but she has seen darkness and things have not gone her way. The Doctor would choose to rescue the children but he would also prepare for the worst.

 

“What are those metal things? Where has the Sun gone?” Clara asked quietly as they walked.

“How should I know?” Rose lied.

“Look at you! You’ve got an enormous gun and your clothes are clean and you’re helping me. You seem to know what the hell is going on and I want to know, too.” Rose stopped walking and raised her eyebrows. This one’s got quite the mouth on her, hasn’t she? Rose scoffed and stared at Clara.

“They’re called Daleks. They’re aliens. They’re the worst creatures you can imagine times a hundred. They have no mercy, no emotions; they’re just out for blood. And that thing about the Sun? It hasn’t gone anywhere. Earth has. I don’t know why, but the Daleks moved the planet somewhere else in space.” Clara’s eyes widened and she staggered backwards.

“Are you an alien?”

“No, I’m not an alien. I’m trying to find a good one.” Rose muttered.

“Sorry?”

“Never mind. We’re close.”

 

Rose and Clara kept walking and Clara was quiet for the rest of the walk. A few times, it looked like she was about to speak, but then stopped. She was probably putting everything together in her head. Aliens, the planet moving, it’s all new for her. Rose got a chill up her spine as she thought about how the rest of this interaction would go if the Doctor were there. He’d tell her all about space and time and planets and aliens and invite her on board the TARDIS like it was just an ordinary day. Well, no day is ordinary for the Doctor.

 

Clara grabbing Rose’s arm snapped her out of it.

 

“Rose, we made it. That’s the playground. Angie! Artie!” Clara yelled and Rose put a hand over her mouth. She muttered something and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Do you want them to hear you?! They find us, they will exterminate both of us before you can blink.” Rose frowned. “Now, I’m gonna take my hand off, and we’re gonna look for the kids calmly and quietly. Got that?” Clara nodded and Rose removed her hand and wiped it on her pants. She held her finger up to her lips and shushed softly. They nodded at each other and quietly tiptoed around the playground.

“Angie?” Clara whispered. “Artie? Are you here? It’s Clara, it’s me! Oh, God, please be here.” Rose grinned as two small heads peeked out of the door of a pretend house.

“Clara, look.” Rose said. Clara turned around and immediately burst into tears as she ran towards the kids and hugged them.

“I looked everywhere for you two!”

 

Rose sighed and scratched her head as she started to walk away. Clara cleared her throat and Rose looked ‘round. Clara wordlessly thanked her and Rose nodded. She pursed her lips as Clara ushered the children back into the plastic house and went in herself. Rose headed away from the playground and down a series of side streets until she heard the terrifyingly familiar voice of a Dalek. She looked around the corner and saw it rolling towards… exactly who she was looking for.

 

“Hostility will not be tolerated! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exter--” Rose blasted the Dalek with her gun and grinned sheepishly.

“D’you wanna swap?” The older gentleman said. Rose scoffed.

“You’re Donna Noble’s family, right? I’m Rose Tyler, and I need you.”


End file.
